Tired
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: jindegi ki jang mei larte larte thak gaya hu yaar.. based on 19th dec epi.. plz peep in..


AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO HELLO HELLO FRIENDS.. MERRY CHRISTMAS BOL CHUKI HU.. FIR SE BOL DETI HU.. BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS.. AND ADVANCE HAPPY

NEW YEAR..

AA GAYI WAPAS.. KAISE HO AAP SAB? MAI TO BILKUL FIT AND FINE HU..

STORY TO LIKH RAHI HU.. PAR PATA NHI KAISE HOGA.. JO BHI HOGA.. PADHNA JAROOR.. AUR ACHHE ACHHE REVIEWS DENA.. :P...

OK THEN LET'S START.. THIS IS BASICALLY BASED ON 19TH DECEMBER EPISODE.. SOME DIALOGS ARE WRITTEN JUST FOR THE REQUIREMENTS OF THE STORY..

THE STORY:

Duo came back to home.. it was dinner time.. Acp sir sent for duo. as they were not in the condition to cook food.. he couldn't take risk on his sons..

Abhijeet served the food stuff and came to dinning table and saw Daya kept his head down on the table.. Abhijeet came forward.. put the plates.. and put his

hand on Daya's head..

Abhijeet(lovingly): Daya.. uth jaa yaar.. (shook him little) Daya..

Daya woke up..

Daya: oh.. sorry Abhi.. wo aankh lag gayi thi thori der ke liye.. he was looking so tired..

Abhijeet caressed his head.. and said.. "thora kha le mera bhai.. fir jake rest kar le.."..

Daya(denying): nehi nehi boss mujhe nehi khana..

Abhijeet: Daya.. thora khale meri jaan.. please..

Daya(like a child): nehi nehi nehi boss.. mujhe nehi khana.. mujhe bas sona hai..

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya: please Abhi.. zabardasti mat karo.. he got up from the chair.. and went to his room taking the support of various things..

Abhijeet became so tensed.. he immediately called Dr. Salunkhe..

Salunkhe sir: haa Abhijeet bo... he could not finish his sentence..

Abhijeet(too much worried tone): sir.. sir Daya ne kuch khaya nehi.. maine kitni bar bola.. par kuch nehi khaya Daya ne.. ek bite kha hi leta hai.. par aaj kuch bhi

nehi khaya sir.. kya hua use sir? nehi aap boliye na.. wo thik to hai na..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet shant ho jao beta.. aisa karoge to tumhari tabiyat bigar jayegi.. waise bhi tum bhi thik nehi the.. samjhe.. aur Daya abhi thik hai

Abhijeet.. thori weekness to rehegi hi na.. itna khoon.. khair.. wo kuch khana nehi chahta hai to zor zabardasti mat karo.. thori der so lega to bilkul fit ho

jayega.. ok..

Abhijeet: hmm..

Salunkhe sir: waise aur koi problem to nehi hai na.. aur tum thik ho na?

Abhijeet: haa sir.. mai thik hu..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. tum kha lena please.. dekho be practical.. dono bimar par jaoe to nehi chalega na..

Abhijeet: haa.. sir mai kha lunga.. mai rakhta hu..

Salunkhe sir: good night.. dhyan rakhna..

Abhijeet: good night sir..

the call was disconnected..

Salunkhe sir(thinking): bohot jyada ghabra gaya hai bechara Daya ke halat dekh kar..

FLASHBACK::

Abhijeet came running towards Salunkhe sir.. and started pulling him..

Salunkhe sir: are Abhijeet kya hua?

Abhijeet(scared): aap aaiye na.. dekhiye na Daya ko.. aankhe nehi khol raha hai woh.. bat nehi kar raha hai mujhse..

Salunkhe sir: achha ek min.. mujhe antidote ka injection lane do.. haa.. ghabrao mat.. mai abhi aaya..

Salunkhe sir brought the injection..

Salunkhe sir: chalo kaha hai Daya?

Abhijeet(still scared): haa.. haa.. ayiye.. aaap. mere sath ayiye.. sab ko hosh aagaya hai.. mujhe bhi aagaya..Daya ko nehi aaya.. aap dekhiye na use.. maine

kitna bulaya.. ankhe nehi khol raha hai..

they reached the place where Daya was lying unconscious..

Salunkhe sir: oh my god.. both ran towards Daya..

Abhijeet took Daya's head on his chest.. and kept his hand around his shoulder.. and started patting his cheek..

Abhijeet: ae Daya.. aankhe khol na yaar.. kabse bula raha hu..Daya.. dekh na yaar mai Abhi.. Daya..

he started cleaning the blood stain from Daya's face with his handkerchief..

Daya started opening his eyes slowly as Salunkhe sir did his work.. Abhijeet gave smile of relief to Salunkhe sir.. Salunkhe sir patted his shoulder..

Daya opened his eyes with a tired call.. it was just a whisper.. "Abhii.. tum thik ho?"

immediately Abhijeet hide him inside his shell..and started sobbing..

he nodded in yes.. and kissed on his head..

PRESENT:

Salunkhe sir: khud ke liye nehi.. ek dusre ke liye jeete yeh dono.. he shook his head...

ABHIJEET took ate very little.. and went to Daya's room..

he saw Daya was already sleeping.. he came near to him.. and rubbed his forehead.. at this Daya's sleep broke..

Daya(sleepy tone): Abhi..

Abhijeet: so ja so jaa.. he patted his head..

Daya held his hand and said.. "aaj mere pas so jao na Abhi.. please"

Abhijeet: haa so jaunga tere pas.. tu pehele so ja.. he continued his work.. and after confirming Daya's sleep.. he too took a place beside Daya..

he too was tired.. so he too slept off soon..

but the scaring dream did not let him to sleep him for a long time.. he opened his eyes with a jerk.. he was breathing heavily.. he sat up on the bed.. he looked

at the surrounding.. he found the man whom he was searching for.. just beside him.. he heaved a sigh..

Abhijeet(thinking): charo taraf khoon hi khoon.. aur kuch dikhai nehi de raha tha.. he grabbed his head tightly.. wiped his sweat in the winter night.. and rested

his head on the head rest.. and closed his eyes..

he felt that Daya put his hand around his leg while changing his side towards Abhijeet.. he patted Daya's head to give him a comfortable sleep..

again he closed his eyes keeping his one hand on Daya head.. and another hand on Daya's hand..

all the scenes of the morning incident was coming in front of his eyes..

"hai yaar.. thora waqt hai.."

"tum yaar thik se jhut bhi nehi bol pate"..

"boss.. boss..mai.. mai.. tumhe (he had trouble in talking) chor kar nehi.. nehi jana chata boss.."

"Abhi.. mujhe tumhare sath.. (breathing heavily) ek sath jeena tha.. Ab ab.. Abhi (he voice vanished)"

Abhijeet opened his eyes.. put Daya's hand on the pillow.. and he get down from the bed..

He stood near the window..

DAYA tried to grab his Abhi's hand.. but did not find that.. he searched for some moment.. and then he opened his eyes..

Daya(sleepy): Abhi kaha chala gaya.. he lifted his head up.. and saw a shadow standing in front of the window..

Daya: offo.. boss bhi na.. itni thand mei.. he got up..

Abhijeet was lost in his thought.. suddenly saw Daya was closing the window.. and then hugged him from behind..

Abhijeet ruffled his hair..

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya.. jag kyu kya?

Daya(keeping his head on Abhijeet's shoulder and with closed eyes): tum kyu jag geye yeh puchne ke liye..

Abhijeet just sighed.. gave no answer..

Abhijeet: tujhe thand to nehi lag rahi thi.. khirki khuli hui thi to..

Daya: nehi boss.. he opened his eyes.. and came in front of Abhijeet..

Daya(softly): par tum thand mei aise uthkar khirki kholkar kyu khare ho Abhi?

Abhijeet: nehi kuch nehi.. bas ghutan si ho rahi thi..

Daya(panicked): kyu Abhi? kya hua? tum thik to ho?

Abhijeet: aare nehi mere bhai.. kuch nehi hua.. bas aise hi.. (unintentionally) wo sapna..

he realised what he said.. so he hide his eyes from Daya..

Daya: boss.. bura sapna dekha.. Abhijeet turned other side.. but Daya turned him towards him.. and held his hand..

Daya: mujhe lekar koi bura sapna dekha?

Abhijeet took his hands out..and moved from there.. and sat on the edge of the bed..

Daya came near to him.. and sat near his legs..

Abhijeet: Daya.. so ja aakar.. thand mei.. koi warm cloth bhi nehi pehena tune.. ja.. so ja..

Daya: mujhe thand nehi lag rahi hai.. aur waise tumne to khub pehena garram kapre..

Abhijeet: Daya.. bachpana mat kar.. ja soja..

Daya did not moved.. Abhijeet shook his head and gave him his jacket which was kept beside his pillow.. Daya wore that.. Abhijeet took his own.. and wore

that..

Daya: aab bolo..

Abhijeet: rat ko kya laga rakhha hai Daya.. is waqt sone ka hai.. gappe marne ka nehi..

Daya: hmm.. gappe marne ka nehi hai.. par khuli khirki ke pas khare khare thandi hawa khane ka hai.. wo bhi december night mei..

Abhijeet(irritating): Daya yaar... he was cut by Daya..

Daya: bohot darr geye the na boss aaj?

Abhijeet looked at him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mera ek bat manega?

Daya: kya boss?

Abhijeet(with serious tone): tu CID chor de..

Daya was shell shocked..

Daya: kya!

Abhijeet(repeating): tu cid chor de..

Daya: kya keh reh ho Abhi?

Abhijeet: jo tune suna.. kal jake tu ACP sir ko resignation letter deke aa..

Daya was going to say something.. like.. "pagal ho geye ho boss!" but stopped.. and said in loving tone..

Daya: Abhi.. kya hua hai haa? kyu bol rehe ho aisi baat tum? dekho boss tum... Abhijeet cut his sentence..

Abhijeet(looking straight into Daya's eyes): kya diya hai cid ne aaj tak humko? haa? kya diya hai?

Daya(tried to make Abhijeet understand): boss.. is cid ne hi to diya hai.. sab kuch.. mujhe tumse milaya hai.. hai na.. aur aur.. tumko mujhse.. hai na? cid ne

diya hai na tumhe ek chota bhai?

Abhijeet: ek din chin bhi lega..

Daya was tensed hearing his bro's sentences.. he tried to clam him down..

Daya(smiling): kya boss tum bhi.. cid chor denge to khayenge kya? paise kaha se ayenge?

Abhijeet: mai hu na.. mai tera bara bhai hu.. teri jimmedari meri hai.. kyu tujhe mere paiso se khana below dignity lagta hai?

Daya(frustrated): Abhi yeh kya bat kar rehe ho tum?

Abhijeet(loudly): sahi bol raha hu mai.. yeh yeh cid.. tujhko mujhse chin lega.. (low tone) jaise maa ko liya hai.. thik waise..

he was looking so scared..

Abhijeet: humesha.. humesha aisa hi hota hai.. (cupping Daya's face) tujhe mai dur nehi jane dunga khud se.. nehi jane dunga kahi bhi..

Daya(with full of love held his palm which was on his cheek): Abhi.. kahi bhi nehi jaunga tumhe chorkar.. aur tumhare rehete kuch nehi hoga mujhe..

Abhijeet(took out his hand and shouted): hota to hai na.. (with teary tone) hota to hai.. bar bar hota.. kabhi bomb blast.. kabhi bullet.. to kabhi kuch aur.. us

us.. (scared) Rocky ne.. Rockey ne.. mar dala tha tujhe.. mai kuch nehi kar paya tha..

Daya was going to say something but Abhijeet did not allow him..

Abhijeet: fir us gari mei bomb tha.. blast ho gaya.. meri aankho ke samne.. mai kuch nehi kar paya.. (crying) fir us submarine mei.. tujhe akela chorkar aagaya

mai.. Nikhil ne to keh hi diya tha ki tu.. tu.. (he stopped)

Aur aaj.. aaj mai.. saying this he started crying hiding his face inside his palm..

Daya was rubbing his head..

Daya: boss.. meri baat suno..

Abhijeet(looked at Daya): Daya maine dekha hai tujhe us halat mei.. (fear in tone) pehele woh Ravi.. fir jab maine jab tujhe dekha to.. tu khoon.. he stopped..

and he was so restless.. as if he was facing that time again..

Daya cupped his face..

Daya: Abhi.. Abhi chup ho jao Abhi.. kuch nehi hua mujhe.. dekho mai bilkul thik hu.. tumhare samne hu..

Abhijeet(kept saying): maine kitna bulaya sir ko.. par par nehi aaye woh.. nehi nehi.. mai aisa nehi keh raha hu ki unhe ana chahiye tha.. woh kaise aate..

andar to zeher tha.. tu.. tu samjh pa raha hai.. mai kitna lachar tha.. koi nehi aa paya tujhe bachane.. koi bhi nehi.. aankho ke samne apne bhai ko khatam

hote dekh raha tha mai..

He pushed Daya a bit..

Abhijeet(scolding tone): fir bhi tumne nehi suna mere baat.. chale geye kaam karne.. cid ke kaam.. mai bhi chala gaya.. cid ke kaam karne.. (sobbing) fir aake

dekha to tu behosh para tha Daya.. uth hi nehi raha tha mere pukarne par bhi.. aur kya kya sab bol raha tha? haa? kyu bol raha tha? maine jab kaha ki kuch

nehi hoga tujhe.. kyi kaha ki mai jhut bol raha hu.. kyu kaha?

he shook him holding him from his shoulder.. Daya stood up.. and hugged him instantly.. Abhijeet hugged him from his waist.. and started crying harshly..

Abhijeet(crying): I am tired of all these Daya.. bar bar mere aankho ke samne mere ek laute rishte ko maut ke muh mei jate hu nehi dekh sakta mai.. mai bohot

darr jata hu Daya.. sach mei bohot darta hu mai..

Daya: shant ho jao Abhi.. shant ho jao.. please.. he was rubbing his back.. achha dekho.. dekho meri taraf.. he forcefully lifted Abhijeet's face.. Abhijet looked at

him.. Daya wiped his tears..

Daya: tumne jhut nehi bola tha Abhi.. sach mei mujhe kabhi kuch nehi hoga..

Abhijeet(like a child): sach?

Daya: 100%.. (he sat beside him) kahi nehi jaunga mai aapne Abhi ko chor kar.. achha tum ek bat batao.. tum kuch hone doge mujhe? (Abhijeet nodded in no

instantly).. kisiko himaat hai itni jo Abhi se Abhi ka bhai alag kar sake? haa? nehi na?

Abhijeet: nehi nehi bilkul nehi..

Daya: fir? kis bat se darr reha hai mera Abhi?

Abhijeet looked at him for some moment and then kept his head on Daya's chest..

Daya: boss.. mere liye to tum ho.. par un masoom logo ke bare mei socho.. unhe kaun guard karega? mai agar cid mai nehi rahunga.. to cid ruk nehi jayegi.. un

logo ko guard karne wala kam nehi par jayega.. in fact mai hu hi kaun unhe bachane ke liye? par mere Abhi ko bachane ke liye to mujhe cid mei rehena hi hoga

na?

Abhijeet looked up at him..

Daya: hmm?

Abhijeet looked down..

Daya heaved a sigh..

Daya: Abhi.. chalo bohot ho gaya rona dhona.. aab achhe bacche ban kar so jao.. chalo..

he helped him to lie down..

Abhijeet: haa.. mujhe bhi sona hai.. mai bohot thak gaya hu yaar larte larte... bohot.. he closed his eyes..

Daya started patting his head slowly.. he soon drifted into sleep.. he wiped his brothers tears from his face..

Daya(thinking): so jao boss.. so jao.. aapni thakan dur kar lo.. aur fir kabhi thakne nehi dunga mai tumhe.. he kissed on his forehead.. and lay down beside him

holding his hand..

FRIENDS.. PATA NEHI KAISA HAI.. BATANA PLEASE HAA KI KAISI LAGI.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. :P..

JALDI MILENGE AUR EK STORY KE SATH.. TAB TAK.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


End file.
